The FanFic Encounters
by StormyTheFandomPone
Summary: The day had started with NightWolf excited for trip across Equestria, from Ponyville to Cloudsdale again. But not all was what it seemed, for he was in for a big surprise. He would meet some old friends as well as some new foes. Meeting fan head-canons and OCs while having a giant trip to all of his favorite sites in THE FANFIC ENCOUNTERS!
1. Chapter 1 - Making Cupcakes In Pink

The pink pony named Pinkie Pie was happy by day, but a deranged psychopath by night known by her only real name of Pinkamena Pie. Tonight, she was planning her next victim for the next night. She was going to choose a number from her jar of the ponies in Ponyville, but instead she decided to do something different. The act being lit by the full moon the lunar princess had risen herself. This time she was going to bake "samples" for her next "customers" from her newer "ingredients" she has harvested earlier.

Well, where to start where to start... Ah yes! I will start from the beginning!

It had started one morning in Cloudsdale, my home town for I am a pegasus, and I had woken up near when Celestia had just raised the sun. Well, it's the big day! , I thought to myself, It is the day I start my trek across Equestria! I already had everything packed and right before I left my cloud house, I checked my map. First stop on the journey, Ponyville. As I was traveling there, I decided to think about what I knew about the small little town. Hmmm, well the Elements Of Harmony live there, it has had many royal visits, and... I almost forgot the best bakery in all of Equestria, Sugarcube Corner! After that thought, I plugged my earbuds into my iHoof and turned on some music.

A couple of hours later, I reached my destination. Finally! I made it to Ponyville! Now time to go to Sugarcube Corner. After that thought, I looked around. If I can find it. I then saw a violet mare alicorn pass by, Ok then I'll just ask her.

"Ummm, excuse me but do you know where, Sugarcube Corner is at?", I asked.

"Oh! It's just around the corner, on the right.", she responded.

I then thanked her and left. As the alicorn had said, it was right there. And I saw her standing outside was the pink pony I knew who owned the place. Oh my Celestia! It's Pinkie Pie! I then went up to greet the pink pony standing with a batch of cupcakes. I went up to greet her, trying not to get all fanboy on her.

"Hello there! Would you like to try a cupcake?"

She asked me before I could say anything.

"Sure, I believe your Pinkie Pie. Correct?"

"Yes I am! What's your name, it's always fun to make new friends!"

As I bit into a cupcake with rainbow frosting I said,

"Oh! I'm Night Wolf, but my friends call me Wolf"

"Well, Wolf... I believe that it's time for you to take a nap.", she replied with a psychopathic grin on her face.

I was about to ask her why she told me that and what was with the smile, but I suddenly felt light-headed and fell asleep on ground before I could respond.

I woke up in a dark room strapped to an iron table with all my bodyparts tied down with rope. On the wall, in what looked like blood, were the words, Life is a Party. I then saw some scary decapitated filly heads, unicorn horns, and pegasus wings. I then started panicking right then and there. What made me stop was the sound of hooves coming closer.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell is going on here!", I screamed at the dark shadow coming towards me.

"Well, Wolf if I told you that would ruin the surprise."

Then I knew who the pony was. It was the one who offered me the cupcake, the one that I had admired for years. My persuader was the pink pony, Pinkie Pie.

"Is this how you greet all your friends you sick psychopath!"

"No, but your brand new number came up and it's an offer I have to use. Now, let's get down to business. You're going to be my new 'special ingredient' for my cupcakes, I ran out with the batch I made for you."

What she didn't know was that why she was speaking, I had escaped out of the ropes and was heading straight towards her. I took my right hoof and it connected to the insane pony's jaw. She fought back with the knife she had in her mouth and cut me in my left wing. After that, I bolted for the door of that dreaded basement. I had burst through it and the pink pony was right on my hooves.

She then said, "What are you running from Wolf?!"

"You, you fucking she-devil!"

I then bolted out of the moon-lit village. I first went to the nearest hospital to get my wing fixed. After that, I took the rest of the journey on hoof. I was walking near the edge of a forest near-by the town where I just had left. I wonder how many ponies know about that, I thought to myself, right before a blue box had appeared in front of me, and a brown stallion with a green bow tie and a yellow-haired gray pegasus had came out. And it was a start of a whole other adventure, but that's for next time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bow Ties and Yellow Eyes

So where did I leave off... Oh yes, so I had left off at the part where I had just escaped Pinkamena! That crazy pony...Ok sorry I am getting off track, let's get back to the story, so I was walking on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest after escaping her and a great event occurred. A blue-colored telephone box appeared in front of me, and kinda knocked me over, and two ponies stepped out of it.

When they first stepped out I thought they were aliens or even changelings coming after me, or something. But as it turned out, I was wrong as it was a brown stallion with a green bow-tie and a gray mare pegasus, that had something going on with her golden-yellow eyes, and when they got out they immediately starting talking.

"That was a great adventure Doc, I didn't think there'd be an actual world... MADE OF MUFFINS!", the pegasus said sounding very happy.

"Well yes Derpy, but exactly why did the TARDIS bring us back to Ponyville?", the stallion asked with a Canterlot accent, where he was, probably, born.

"Well I dunno Doc, but we maybe, might've hurt a fellow pony in the process", she said this time referring to me.

"Oh bloody hell, are you okay?", he said.

"Yeah just a little scarred up from something happening in town and then somewhat a little hurt from this.", I responded.

So, then they took me into the police box with me thinking that we weren't all going to fit. That thought was soon put to rest, for the inside of it was bigger than the outside.

After settling down, I then asked a question.

"Wait so how did you guys meet each other?", I then asked.

"Well you see I kinda walking around near here one day and this box appears only a few steps away from me, and I start flying towards it, when a brown stallion, which was him," she said motioning towards the stallion in the bow-tie "And then we started going on all these awesome and crazy adventures. Our latest one was the Muffintuh trip we went on, and we just explored today. Usually we fight monsters and save Equestria, but this time the adventure was just for fun.", the pegasus responded.

"Oh, very interesting.", I said.

"So, what were you doing on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest?"

"Oh I was just exiting my first stop on my trip throughout Equestria, after something happened. Actually, I was going to head to my next stop of Las Pegasus, but as you can see my wing is kinda scratched up" I then showed them the wing that got cut.

"Well actually", she said, "We'd be happy to give you a ride."

"Yeah we weren't really planning on going anywhere else today. So we'd be happy too!", the stallion answered.

Then as the stallion was working with his TARDIS control-thingy, I asked the pegasus a question.

"Hey what are your guy's names? Mine is Night Wolf, but just call me Wolf.", I said.

"Mine's Derpy and his is Doctor Whooves. It's nice to meet you Wolf."

"It's nice to me-" And that was all of the sentence that I could get out before we ended up crashing into something and falling over.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!", I said after we fully stopped, due to friction slowing us down.

"Well according to the TARDIS map we crashed into a planet called Dukeyn. And the TARDIS says it's safe to go outside, so both of you go to try and find some help, while I fix it.", the Doctor said.

So, both me and Derpy went outside to discover a wasteland of a planet, littered in debris and rubble. It had seemed that it had been abandoned for years and years, but yet this was not the case. We both started walking towards a small village with small houses, not too far away. We soon made it there as the redish-orangish sun was above the middle of the orange clouds. Once we got there we soon started yelling for help.

"Hello is anypony here!?", we both yelled at the same time.

We soon regretted our decision, for as I said the place was not abandoned. The next thing that happened was a bunch of crazy-looking ponies came from the buildings and without warning they started chasing us. We bolted as fast as we could but they were still on our hooves. We were soon stranded in the middle of nowhere with the groaning-crazy ponies gone and out of sight, until again they came back, and this time with GUNS! So we were running and dodging bullets until finally we ended up finding the TARDIS and seeing the Doctor outside of it, waiting for us.

"Where have you guys been? I've been outside for almost an hour waiting for-", he said

"Get inside and start the TARDIS up! NOW!", Derpy said.

He then bolted inside the TARDIS and once we were inside of it too, it was ready to go and we were gone in a flash.

"Well that was a helluva adventure!", I said.

"That's for sure, now Doc are we heading over to Las Pegasus now?", Derpy said.

"Yes that is correct Derpy and according to my calculations, we should make it there no problem this time!", he responded back.

Sure enough, we were there in no times notice, and as he said with no problems this time.

"I couldn't thank you guys enough for what you did, but thank you for bringing me here.", I said.

"Oh it's okay, but if you are ever in trouble just give us a call and we will come and get you.", Derpy said.

So they gave me the TARDIS' phone number, which actually has a phone apparently, and they left in a cloud of light. After they left, I could see the great gambling city lit-up in the early-night lights.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wasteland of War

The night had settled down across the dark and dusty plain of Las Pegasus after a long day of lightning quick adventures and new encounters. I had rented a hotel room off the east end of Las Pegasus, and as the sun set, I knew tomorrow would be a day to look forward to. I would stay here for at least one week then leave to the next stop of Canterlot, a long trek I would happily wait for. So I fell asleep to the sights and sounds of the Golden City.

Only to be woken up by silence.

It all started when I got up to hear nothingness, which was odd for one of the many cities that doesn't sleep. I ate some breakfast and started my day normally and as usual. Until I stepped outside. It was dustier and grayer than usual. I headed towards one of the many casinos nearby to see it deserted of its usual costumers and addicting music. Then I was attacked by an ambush of ponies, but by now I had gotten used to that.

"Get down or die!", I heard someone call from a distance.

I then jumped for the nearest cover as the monsters attacking me all got shot in the head, by a mysterious sniper.

"You can come out Wastie.", Said the mystery voice.

I then, cautiously, proceeded out of my cover and onto the old, cracked pavement that used to be a road. The pony that had shot down the creatures showed itself from the shadows above. It was wearing a face mask, which didn't really help me identify it as anyone I knew or would know if it were a normal day. But nope just another crazy day with its crazy adventure.

"So, where are you from fellow Wastie?" It asked, with a distinctive female voice.

"Could you quit calling me that?", I responded with a harsh tone.

"Well, if you would do the honor of introducing yourself I wouldn't have to."

"The name's Wolf, Night Wolf to be precise."

"Well nice to meet you, now shall we be on our way before more ghouls come, or shall I shoot you myself?"

"Okay, go and lead the way."

We then walked into the early afternoon sun, not sure where we were going. Until I finally asked, a big mistake.

"So where are we going?"

"Why do you want to know?"

I stopped in my tracks, and she followed my motionless motions.

"Why the hell would I not want to know?"

"Why in the hell would you want to?"

"You know what? Fuck it I could do without you."

"Then I'll just shoot your damn brains out, remember I'm the one with the weapons, not you."

I was then silent, she was right. If I ran she probably would just shoot me without a second thought.

"Well. Are you gonna run and die, or stay with me and not know our destination?"

I was silent as we started to walk. She then touched a few buttons on her a giant arm watch, and a song started to play. I didn't ask any questions.

"By the way we are going to an old and deserted Stable. Stable 215."

"Stable?"

"You know, where the idiots went when the megaspells came down from the skies."

"Why idiots?"

"Because the fucking Stable-Tec bastards would end up killing them with their stupid 'social experiments'."

"Oh, okay. Wait megaspells dropped, why the hell would that happen?"

"Well if you want to know the entire story of the Wastes, then be my guest and check a library, cause' I'm not a fucking encyclopedia."

"Jeez, okay let's just get to the Stable."

We then walked in silence except for constant buzzing of different songs. I guessed it was about an hour till we reached our destination. It was a gigantic, gear-shaped door with the number 215 painted on it in a distinct yellow color.

"Welcome to your new home, Stable 215, one of hundreds."

We then proceeded inside, when I asked yet another question, another mistake.

"So when'd you find this place?"

"Yet again. Not. A. Fucking. Encyclopedia."

Then another mistake.

"Also, what the hell is that thing on your arm?"

She lifted her left hoof, " What this piece of shit? It's a Pip-Buck, some pre-war technology I found in one of the lockers here. But yet again another fucking disaster that nobody predicted happened, but these survived. Still a piece of fucking shit. Doesn't even play holotapes. Also, make yourself comfortable, 'cause you're gonna be here a while. The night isn't the best time to be in the Wastes."

I then made myself a straw bed, and did as she said.

"So you want some wine, or something?", she said.

"Sure I'll have some."

She poured us glasses, as she said," So where'd you come from Night?"

"I don't know, I just woke up to... this. How 'bout you,?"

"First of all, the name isn't Wastie, it's Velvet Rose, and second of all I was born into one of these retched Stables, 117, but then escaped easily as a choice. The choice they gave me was, either survive out in the Wastes on your own, or stay with us and have a great life. I left for my own good, leaving everything I had owned and everyone I had loved behind."

It was silent for a few seconds, until there was a giant roar outside.

"Shit! A deathclaw!" Velvet said as she ran outside to attack the beast. As it was going on I heard different screams that wouldn't come from a mare. She was killing the beast that had mutated from something else. She came back inside, with scratches on her helmet. Then she took it off, she was beautiful, she a red, almost silk, mane and even with a few scars on her light-gray face she was beautiful nonetheless. I was then snapped back to reality by her voice.

"What're you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing the night sky is just so beautiful.", I said hopeful that she took my lie and thought it was true.

"Well you don't have all night to do so, and tomorrow is gonna be a long day so I suggest that we get some sleep."

We went to bed without another word, into the cold silence of the night. Then after that night time seemed to pass by faster. Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days to weeks, and weeks to months. Then, three months from my arrival, I became a lone wanderer.

I had learned more about the brutality of the Wastes, and it inhabitants. I was also starting to take a liking to Velvet. Then, after these months of scavenging, the brutality of this cold and unforgiving place bit us in the ass. We were planning to clear out a hospital that was inhabited by raiders our own use. What we didn't plan that was there was going to be so many of them. We found out the hard way as soon as we walked in. There was only three, but they noticed us right away and sounded an already to another fifteen of them. We took care of the first three, but the others were too hard to handle. Sure we had gotten shot up a few times, but we had enough stimpaks. For about five minutes. I used most of them, for I was the one being shot at the most, while Velvet was dodging them with her skills accompanied from the Wastes. Until she was shot down by five stallions at once. They were the last five to take care of. And they just shot her like some sort of ragdoll. This pissed me off and I got out our emergency plan, Psycho drugs. I took it and ran out there to shot those sons of bitches down. They were dead in no more than twenty seconds flat. As soon as they were dead, I rushed to Velvet and picked her up to take her outside.

"Night, it's okay." She said as we finally got outside as I tried to find some stimpaks, none were left.

"No, you can't die like this, not now."

"Yes I can it's everyponies destiny to be born, live, then die at the clutches of Death himself."

"No, it's not true. This can't be happening this must be a dream."

"It's happening. Final words, I loved you." She said with a final breath as she slipped into eternal sleep.

Tears welled up in my eyes, as I couldn't except this, but I had to. It was what she would've wanted. The nights passed, more silent and lonelier than before. I had buried her at our old house, Stable 215. She would've loved that. I moved ahead. I then joined a nearby group of war heroes, the Steel Rangers, to protect the Wasteland. It was through a battle in which it happened. We were fighting against a group of raiders who called themselves the Shotmakers. We were walking through what was supposed to be their territory, then an alarm sounded. Someone ahead had tripped on a tripwire. I then heard the sound of something descending fast, it was a mini-nuke launched from a Fat Man. We were dead. Some ran, not knowing they were bound to die no matter what. Some excepted the fact that they were going to die. Me being one of those ponies. No matter what a mini-nuke would pierce through any armor on contact. As it was coming closer I could hear her calling my name. It was Velvet. She was calling my name from the heavens.

"Velvet...", the last word I said before it hit.

I could feel my life draining away, but it felt fake. I woke up.

At first, I thought I was in heaven, but the thought was put to rest, as for I was staring at the ceiling fan of my hotel. It was 3:45 in the morning. I had dried tears under my eyes, and I decided I would wash up and get a move on. I would head to my next stop of Canterlot after I finished. Real or not I would never forget the Wastes. I would never forget Velvet.


End file.
